The Broken Unicorn
by Heart of Blades
Summary: Through her studies, Twilight Sparkle has learned of an old legend in Ponyville, the only problem is no one else knows about it.  Is this some old pony tale that has been forgotten by time, or a new myth that seeks to be remembered forever?
1. Legends Are Told

**The Broken Unicorn**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in the magical land of Equestria, there lived a red unicorn. He was very talented in the ways of magic. By mixing his unicorn magic with the arts of deception and illusions, he became the most talented showpony in all of Equestria.<p>

One day he traveled to a new earth pony village, Ponyville. The red unicorn dreamed of dazzling the earth ponies with his magic and illusions. However, the simple earth ponies did not take kindly to his antics, failing to see he only wanted to entertain. Feeling threatened and not trusting the showpony or his tricks, they drove him out of their village.

A mob of ponies chased him to the very edge of Ponyville and just as they were going to let me go, he tripped, hitting his head on a rock.

When he arose, the red unicorn realized with horror that his horn had shattered. Enraged, he turned to the mob that pursued him, the raw magic that was forever fleeing from the remains of his horn, he gathered together for one last show.

The skies grew dark, black clouds hid the light of the sun. Lighting struck all around the ponies as fog rose from the ground, blinding everything in sight, all but the red unicorn.

In a booming deep voice, he spoke these word. "All I wanted was to entertain, to bring smiles to your faces and wonders to your eyes. But no more!"

The ground began to shake and the ponies who had chased him this far were now filled with such fear they couldn't even run. With all eyes on the unicorn they had wronged, they listened as he cursed the land.

"I am the Broken Unicorn, no pony of earth, air or magic shall ever dwell in this land! Let the trees grow thick and moss grow heavy. Let the air be thick with fog and darkness. Here shall all manner of creature that is shunned and feared be my companion. If any other shall ever journey into this land, let them face my wrath!"

It was then that great trees erupted from the ground and red unicorn began to change before their eyes. His teeth grew sharp like fangs as his size increased more than any normal pony. His mane began to turn black and his tail became jagged, taking on the form of a scythe. A streak as red as blood appeared on his scythe tail and with a fearsome cry he reared up, hooves lashing out.

The pony mob fled, returning to Ponyville, never looking behind them. The next day, a small group returned to where they had left the red unicorn. But he was nowhere to be found and all the land at the edge of Ponyville had become a dark and vast forest.

To this day, any pony of earth, air or magic who enter the Everfree Forest must beware of the dark things living within and risk the wrath of Blood Scythe, The Broken Unicorn.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle scanned over the last few parts in the old book, it was quite the story, why had she never heard of it before?<p>

"What do you think Spike?" She asked, tilting her head to see her dragon friend. "Do you really think that's how the Everfree Forest was created?"

A small scoff escaped Spike as he rolled his eyes, dismissing the idea. "Come on Twilight, that's just an old ponies tale. The Everfree Forest has just always been around."

An odd look came over Twilight as she fully turned to face Spike. "But that's what everpony said about The Mare in the Moon and we know that was true."

Spike thought on this a moment. "Well, yeah but..." He was quickly cut off by Twilight.

"And if it really is an old ponies tale wouldn't we have heard it before? I'd have at least heard a mention of it during my folklore studies. Instead we just find it scribbled in this old book."

Putting a hand to his chin, Spike had to admit Twilight had some points, but really, what did it matter? It wasn't like this Broken Unicorn was still around. But something else was bothering Spike at the moment.

"Speaking of that old book, where did you get it anyway? I've never seen it before."

Twilight looked back to the open book, wondering where it had come from herself.

"Actually, I've never seen it before ether." She confessed. "I just saw it on the floor, like it had fallen from the shelves, only, no books are missing."

A chill ran through both Twilight and Spike, nether of them liking how this strange book seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"It's almost as if..." Twilight stopped, unable to say what was on her mind.

"Almost as if what Twilight?" Spike urged her to continue, Twilight sighing before she did.

"It's almost as if someone wanted me to find that book, the story of The Broken Unicorn was even book marked."

It was odd indeed. Creepy. And Convenient...maybe a little too convenient. Anypony who knew Twilight Sparkle knew she loved studying. Leaving some fake story about some scary unicorn who lived near by was the perfect way to get her unsettled, maybe even scared.

Spike snapped his finger with realization. "Ah-ha! I got it!" He crossed his arms, feeling very pleased with himself. "In fact, it's quite simple when you think about it."

Twilight couldn't help but smile sassily, not sure if she'd believe her assistant's theory. "Oh really? Well then Spike, mind sharing with those of us less clever in the room?"

The baby dragon smiled right back, nodding. "Certainly. You see, somepony made up that story, dressed it up in some old book cover and left it for you to find. It's all a silly joke, somepony is pulling your tail."

Tilting her head, Twilight thought on this, it made perfect since really. It explained the obscurity of the story as well as it's strange appearance. But something just didn't feel right about that theory.

"I don't know." She said in a skeptical tone. "You really think so? Who would even do something so silly?"

Again, Spike had all the answers. "That's an even easier one. Pinkie Pie! It's just like her to do a joke like that. Haha, boy Twilight, she sure got you good. Why, if I weren't here I bet you'd be off to the Everfree Forest right now to try and find this 'Broken Unicorn'"

A confused look was on Twilight's face. Was this really the work of that party loving, prank pulling, bouncing, hyper excited, pink pony she knew? It wasn't really Pinkie Pie's style, but, who else would want to prank her?

The confused look quickly became a small smile on the unicorns face as she giggled lightly. "Yeah, I guess your right. That Pinkie, I'll have to let her know she got me again."

Twilight's horn glowed as she used her magic to close the book and set it aside.

"I'll give the book back to her tomorrow. I had now idea she was such a good story teller."

Spike just chuckled. "Yeah, she can get real creative when it comes to pranking."

* * *

><p>"And just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was, THE HEADLESS HORSE!" Scootaloo screeched at the top of her lungs as she hopped up onto the near by log, her front hooves in the air, her sleeping bag covering her head as her small wings buzzed behind her for sound effect.<p>

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sat around the camp fire, glancing at each other, nether of them the slightest bit afraid.

"...that's it?" Sweetie Belle asked a bit disappointed.

Pulling the sleeping bag off her head, Scootaloo looked at them like they were crazy. "Well...yeah. Wasn't that scary!"

"Not really." Apple Bloom admitted. "I mean, yeah a headless horse is kinda scary, but how would he eat? Or sleep?"

While Apple Bloom was puzzled over the workings of a headless horse, Sweetie Belle just wanted to know one thing.

"And what happens after the story ended? I don't mind that he's headless, but what did he do to the last pony?"

Unable to hide her frustration, Scootaloo ran a hoof over her face. "Uck! I don't know! He killed her!"

"How come?" Sweetie Belle wanted to know.

"How could he even see her to kill her?" Apple Bloom added.

Having none of these answer and not wanting to look foolish, Scootaloo could only dismiss them. "Aw, you guys are just trying to hide the fact that you were scared!"

"For the love of Betsy would y'all keep it down! Some ponies are tryin' ta sleep round here." A voice yelled at them from the near by tent.

"Sorry sis, we'll be more quite." Apple Bloom shouted.

"...who's betsy?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

Scootaloo shrugged. "I don't know...apparently we're supposed to love her?" That brought a round of giggles from the two.

"It's just an expression y'all." Apple Bloom informed them with a roll of her eyes.

Getting back on track, Scootaloo turned around and tried to look behind her. "So did I get it? Is my cutie mark for ghost stories there?"

Her fellow crusaders quickly looked and then sadly shook there heads.

"Nope, sorry Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said consolingly.

With a sad sigh, Scootaloo sat by the fire, she thought she'd of gotten her cutie mark for sure that time.

"Drat. Alright, who wants to try next? Sweetie Belle, you know any ghost stories?"

The little unicorn thought for a moment, wanting to find a really scary one for her friends. "Weeeell, I do know this one. Have you ever heard of Blood Scythe?"

The other crusaders shook there head, eager to hear, having no doubt that a story with the word blood in it would be absolutely terrifying.

"Well let me tell you. Once, there was a big red unicorn, he was one of the most powerful unicrons in all of Equestria! But he wasn't bad, in fact he liked to use his magic to entertain ponies. But no one liked his shows, they were more interested in things like...uhh...books and...ball room dancing! So because no one liked his magic he smashed off his horn so he could never use magic again. But a unicorn without a horn is like a pegasus without wings or an earth pony without...umm, legs!"

Both Scootaloo and Apple Bloom gasped in horror at the very idea.

"So the red unicorn became shunned and ran away to live forever in the Everfree Forest. But living there changes a pony. He became really scary with sharp teeth, the darkest of blue eyes and a tail stained in blood from the stuff he kills! They say he wears magic bands on his legs and his cutie mark is the faces of the lost souls that never came back from the Everfree Forest. From that day on he took on a new name, Blood Scythe!"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had huddled close together, each gulping down a yelp.

"Because, well because his tail looks like a scythe with blood on it. And to this day he still haunts Everfree Forest, hunting down anypony who dares enter!" At giving her best scary laugh, Sweetie Belle's story came to an end. Her friends sat, wide eyed and holding on to each other for comfort.

"Well, how was it?" Sweetie Belle asked hopefully.

"N-not scary at all." Scootaloo managed to say, still shaking.

"Y-yeah." Apple Bloom agreed, too afraid to come up with anything more clever to say.

"Oh." The horned crusader lowered her head a bit sad, she had thought it was real scary.

At seeing this, her friends couldn't help but feel bad for lying.

"Well, I mean, I wasn't scared." Scootaloo said with a smile. "But that's just because I'm not scared of anything! But Apple Bloom sure was, haha, she was shaking!" Giving the earth pony a light shove, she laughed playfully.

Apple Bloom looked quite indignant. "I was not!" She insistent. "I was just...pretending to be scared to make you feel better. Since you were getting all chicken at the part about pegasus ponies not having wings."

"Pfff, whatever." Scootaloo waved a hoof dismissively before looking at Sweetie Belle with a smile. "But for real Sweetie Belle, that was a pretty scary story."

"Really?" She asked, checking to make sure she wasn't just saying that.

"Yeah." Apple Bloom admitted as well. "That might of been the scariest story I ever heard. I bet you got your ghost story cutie mark for sure!"

With excitement they all checked only to see that Sweetie Belle's flank remained blank.

"Awww, this was a stupid idea." Scootaloo pouted. "None of use got a scary story cutie mark."

"Well at least we're having fun camping. And besides, maybe we'll have a camping cutie mark once we get home." Apple Bloom suggested.

The three fillies settled back down around the camp fire, all feeling a bit tired but none of them ready to head for the tent. It was too much fun staying up and...well, Apple Bloom wasn't sure she could sleep after the story of Blood Scythe. Every so often her eyes darted to the dark parts of the woods.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, were did you hear that story, about Blood Scythe?" She asked curiously

"Oh, Snips told it too me a few days ago."

Scootaloo looked dumbfounded. "Snips? How could he make up a story like that! Him and Snails are so..." She made her eyes go all derpy, accompanied by a duuuuh sound effect.

"Oh no." Shaking her head, Sweetie Belle explained. "He didn't make it up. It was a story he found in his desk. His old one broke so they got one out of storage. When he looked in it, it was just there, scribbled on some paper."

"Wow, that's pretty weird." Scootaloo marveled.

Looking about at their surroundings, Apple Bloom scooted a little closer to the fire. "So, if Blood Scythe is real...not that I'm sayin' he is. But if he was, he couldn't get us cause he's only in the Everfree Forest right?"

Thinking on this Sweetie Belle shrugged. "I don't know, I guess he could leave the forest if he wanted to. You know, if somepony got away from him"

"But crusaders!" Scootaloo suddenly announced, gaining both of their attention. "We've been in the Everfree Forest! Remember!"

At that realization, they all fell silent. For a long moment, no sound could be heard save for the crackling of the fire and the light snoring of Apple Jack from the tent. It was only after minutes passed by that any of them dared to speak.

"What if he comes looking for us." Sweetie Belle whispered, getting afraid.

"B-but it's just a story." Apple Bloom said, trying to calm down.

"A story that no one knows where it came from." Scootaloo added. Though most origins of urban legends were not known, stating this fact only served to frighten the girls more.

In silence they waited, not knowing if they should just run to the safety of the tent or keep braving it out by the fire. Regardless, they were all huddled together now, listening.

It started with the sound of a twig snapping. The crusaders all jerked their heads to look off into the forest. Another twig snapped and the sound of crumbling leaves could be heard.

"It's getting closer." Sweetie Belle whispered as softly as she could manage.

Whoever was coming, their outline could now be seen and they were big, the color of the figures fur was clearly red. It was hard to tell, but it almost seemed like the darkness around the figures head was their mane. A black mane, just like Blood Scythe!

Unable to just sit and watch this approaching pony from their ghost story, all at once the three fillies let out the loudest, most high pitched scream of their lives. And for Sweetie Belle that was saying a lot.

"W-wha?" Applejack questioned half asleep, sitting up in the tent. She was suddenly knocked back down as three small bodies crashed into her.

"IT'S BLOOD SCYTHE!" The all screamed together, clinging to AJ for dear life.

"Ah!" She responded, fully awake and trying to breath while being squeezed by three terrified little girls.

It must of took 10 minutes too get them all calmed down and even then Applejack couldn't understand what had happened.

"Alight now. I said alright!" She took a breath, not wanting to lose her temper, "Now, let me get this straight. Y'all were tellin' ghost stories. One was really scary. Then all of the sudden the evil unicorn from the story appeared just to scary y'all."

"Uh-hu." Apple Bloom nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Sweety Belle said shyly.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo insisted.

Applejack, rubbing her face tiered, but still managing a smile, looked down at the three.

"Alright, listen up now, I know what happened. Y'all got y'ur selves all worked up with scary stories, heard somthin' in the woods which cause those imaginations to go crazy. In short girls, y'all scared y'all selves."

The three all look dumbfounded.

"Umm, no we didn't." Scootaloo said a bit rudely

"...beg y'ur pardon?" AJ questioned, a bit taken back by the sass of the filly.

"What she means is." Apple Bloom explained. "We did scare our selves a bit, but we also really did see Blood Scythe."

Apple Jack sighed. "Well alright then, I guess I'll just have to go on out there and scare mister Blood Scythe away!."

She was about to do just that, but she quickly stopped when she heard the sound pf somepony eating outside the tent.

"What the..." AJ's ears went up in alarm.

"We told you!" Scootaloo shouted. "Oh no, now he's eating poor Sweetie Belle!"

The little unicorn looked at her friend very annoyed. "No he's not, I'm right here!"

"Oh...well then...who's he eating?"

Shaking her head, Applejack charged out of the tent, ready for a fight.

"Alright now, get read for a good kick! Just who do you think you are scaring little fillies!" She stopped in her tracks. "...Big Mac?"

Standing by the camp fire, eating apples that had been left unattended was Big Macintosh. He was in the middles of chewing as he looked towards his sister. He swallowed and then smiled.

"Eeyup?"

Applejack's confusion soon turned too a bit of anger. "What in tarnation are you doin' out here! This is a girls only campin' trip!"

"Uhh, well little sister, I was about to hit the hay when I just thought I'd check on y'all. And you know it's not much camping when the farm is right there." He explained, pointing to the Sweet Apple Acres farm house, just a ways off.

Applejack looked back at the farm house then back at her brother. "Right...well, that was mighty kind of you big brother, but never the less, you gave Apple Bloom and her friend quite the scare."

Big Mac looked a bit confused and worried. He hadn't meant to scare anypony. Still he couldn't help but smile humorously at seeing three little head poke out from behind Applejack's back legs.

"Well I'm might sorry there littler sister." He apologized, giving a wave to the crusaders.

"Oh that okay Big Macintosh, it wasn't your fault anyway." She explained, coming out from hiding behind her big sister.

"Yeah, it was Blood Scythe!" Scootaloo shouted, jumping out to join Apple Bloom.

"Blood Scythe? Well I don't think I ever heard of that pony before." He told them.

As if on cue, Sweetie Belle came walking out from behind Apple Jack, ready to retell the story.

"Well you see, once there was this big red unicorn..." As the story started over, Big Mac sat, listening with interest.

"Oh, tell him about the part with the faces for a cutie mark!" Scootaloo urged.

"I'm getting to that!" Sweetie Belle insisted.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Applejack lamented. "Ain't no pony will be gettin' any sleep tonight."

As she had no choice but to listen now, Applejack sat. Not her, the crusaders or Big Mac looked towards the woods, thereby failing to see the dark blue eyes watching them from the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So, here I am, adding my strange and weird mind into the world of MLP FIM. Lets hope some entertainment will come out of it. While most of my work (much of it deleted now) often brings darker tons in otherwise bright and happy worlds, my goal here is to keep the same light heartedness and fun filled style of the show...while adding in my own style as well.<strong>

**With that out of the way, onto the behind the scenes goodness. I never intended this chapter to be this long, I was thinking 5 pages max, instead I got around 11. Pretty cool I think. As with all my writing I don't have a clear path that I'm going to take, just a fuzzy outline. I'm looking just as forward to seeing how this story turns out as all of you. I feel very please with how I wrote the Crusaders, I truly hope I kept them in character as much as I'm thinking I did**

**Being as this is my first time writing in the Pony world, please feel free to offer up opinions and advise on handling characters. As with all writers, I thrive on feed back, be it favorable or ill, if you read then I truly hope you tell me what you think.**

**Until next chapter, later**

- _**Heart of Blades**_


	2. Diversions

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, the sun was shinning and the clouds had been cleared out of the sky. It seemed a bit strange to Twilight Sparkle, she had though the clouds were only fully cleared out for special occasions or celebration events. None were happening today that she was aware of.<p>

Sugarcube Corner was as bright and cheerful looking as ever, already open and ready to sale the sweet tasting treats that awaited inside, Twilight just hoped she could get in and out without buying anything.

Once inside, she looked around with a smile, the smell of cakes and candy hitting her nose almost instantly. She didn't see Pinkie Pie, instead Mrs. Cake was behind the counter, Mr. Cake no doubt in the back cooking up fresh goodies.

"Good morning Mrs. Cake." Twilight greeted politely.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle, it's so nice to see you again." She responded, as warm and friendly as ever. "Come to join in the festivities?"

Festivities? What festivities?

"Actually, I was looking for Pinkie Pie, is she hear?"

Before the bakery owner could answer, a pink furred blur of joy and excitement tackled Twilight to the ground. It dazed the unicorn to say the least. Twilight had to shake her head to clear it, the clear sounds of a bounce pony in her ears.

"Oh Twilight! I knew you'd come! This is so exciting haha!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, giving a few enthused jumps on Twilight Sparkles back before getting off to allow her friend up.

"...uhh, hehe, yeah...right." Twilight sighed, getting to her feet with a grunt. "I figured you'd be expecting me."

Nodding her head with tons on energy, Pinkie agreed. "Oh absolutely!" Twilight smiled knowingly, this being beyond proof of Pinkie leaving that book. "Nearly everypony shows up at Sugarcube Corner for the baking contest!"

"Well it wasn't hard to figure out, I mean you were the only one who would...wait...baking contest?" The purple heroine repeated in confusion.

"Oh yes indeedy! It's only our second year to do it but the fun is catchin' on!" Biting Twilight's tail with no warning, Pinkie began to drag the unicorn to the window facing the back of Sugarcube Corner, making her look out. "Just look at all those happy ponies waiting for me to taste all their wonderfully hard made yummy nummy treats!"

Twilight's mouth dropped open at the sight of a number of booths and stands, all with ponies at them. Some alone, some in teams, but all with a cake, pie or cupcake, waiting for their creation to be tasted. It must of been half the ponies in Ponyville! Well, not really, but it was close.

"H,-how did I miss all THAT coming in?" Twilight wondered aloud, dumbfoundedly.

"Silly Twilight, the author just probably wanted you to have a funny jaw drop moment!" The pink mare explained, bouncing with excitement.

Looking at Pinkie with confusion, Twilight found herself truly at a loss for words. "Y-yeah...I'm sure that's it?" She stammered.

Having bounced a couple more times and giving a twitch to her tail, Pinkie began to head for the door. "Come on Twilight, lets go taste some goodies!"

"Hold up Pinkie." Twilight protested, stopping her overly energetic friend. "I'm not here for that, I'm just here to return your book."

With the explanation out, Twilight used her magic to open her saddle back, lifted out the seemingly old book and levitated it over to Pinkie.

"Oh, my book!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, snatching it in her front hooves as she fell on her back, hugging it fiercely. "I'm so glad Twilight found you, I didn't even know I had a book to misplace!"

Shaking her head in amusement, Twilight could only smile. "I sure did find it. And I just wanted to tell you, prank well done." Closing her eyes, she gave Pinkie a nod of approval.

"Prank?" Jumping to her feet, the book now laying on the floor forgotten, Pinkie shook her head in protest. "I didn't pull any prank, I've been too busy getting everything ready here for the baking contest."

Worry filled Twilight's eyes. "You mean...you didn't leave that book in the library?."

"Of course not. And if I did, I'd of let you know soon after you found it, that way you'd know it was a prank." Pinkie explained. "So what did it do! Make sounds, squirt water, FLY AROUND THE ROOM!"

Having levitated the the book back into her bag, Twilight shook her head . "No, none of that, it just had a story in it."

Her excitement dieing down, Pinkie Pie gave an odd look to her purple friend before placing a concerned hoof on her shoulder. "Twilight, books are supposed to have stories in them. It's why they're called books. I'd of thought you of all ponies would of known that you silly filly."

Feeling more stupid then she probably should, Twilight blushed. "Haha, I guess you're right."

Looking back at her saddle bag, Twilight frowned. Wwho had left that book and why? Was it a warning, a joke or just some random book she had over looked for so long?

"Hey Pinkie, have you ever heard the story of Blood Scythe?"

Gasping in utter horror, Pinkie covered her mouth with a hoof, inhaling sharply as if the air had been knocked out of her. Twilight's eyes went wide with surprise, did Pinkie know something? But seeing her suddenly smile big with her eyes closed, Twilight knew her hopes had been dashed.

"Nope! Sorry Twilight. It does sound like a good name for a caliente sauce though!"

Sighing, Twilight turned to leave, talking aloud to herself. "How can The Broken Unicorn be a real legend if no one has heard of it?"

Over hearing, Pinkie gasped, for real this time. Twilight turned, annoyed, expecting Pinkie to explain how she had't heard of the Broken Unicorn ether.

"You mean the most powerful, fearsome, magical, red furred, black maned, hates anyone who goes into the Everfree Forest Broken Unicorn!"

Mouth hanging open, it took Twilight a moment to gain her composure. "Y-yes! You've heard the legend?"

"Legend? I don't know anything about a legend, I just bring him cupcakes form time to time."

Twilights ears dropped immediately as a grumpy look came over her face. "...cupcakes? So you actually 'know' the Broken Unicorn?"

"Of course not silly. I've never even seen him! I just leave a basket of cupcakes for him at the edge of Everfree Forest after every adventure we have there. I don't wanna make him angry for going into his forest!"

And that was it, Twilight was getting a head ache. She had reached her limit of Pinkieness for the day. Blood Scythe must have just been some local legend she merly hadn't heard about yet. As for the book, maybe it had been resting on a top shelf, knocked out of hiding by Owlowiscious or Spike.

"Well, that's all very fascinating." Twilight said politely. "I better be going now, let you get back to the baking contest and all."

"Wait!"

Before Twilight could even get close to the door, Pinkie dove at her, landing on the floor and hugging her friend's legs.

"Please Twilight, I need somepony to help me with the judging and taste testing. It can't just be me or else I'll give everyone first place like last year!"

"What? Me?" Twilight was shock, looking down at Pinkie in surprise. "I don't know, I don't really think I'm qualified for..."

"Please please please please! Your the smartest pony I know, who better to help me with the judging?"

Having no excuses and honestly nothing better to do, Twilight side. "Fine."

"Hurray!" Pinkie shouted, hopping to her hooves, grabbing Twilight and zooming them both out the door to join the contestant booths.

* * *

><p>The Cutie Mark Crusader Club House, the head quarters and main base for planning cutie mark crusading for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Today, not much planning was going on. Apple Bloom was happily coloring some new art for the club house, Sweetie Belle was using her tail to sweep some dust out the door and Scootaloo was simply siting there in thought.<p>

Last night's camping crusade kept replaying through her head, over and over. Had they really just been scared by the over grown Apple Brother? The figure they saw was red like Big Mac, but his mane had been black! Hadn't it? It sure blended into the night like a black mane would. Big Mac's orange mane would of stood out.

"That is it!" The little pegasus proclaimed as she hopped up, startling her fellow crusaders.

"What's it?" Apple Bloom asked, her drawing now abandoned.

"...where we supposed to be guessing something?" Sweetie Belle asked with concern.

"Crusaders! I know what our next crusade is going to be." She paused for dramatic effect, her friends waiting in anticipation. "We're going to prove that Blood Scythe is real!"

The two blinked at their friend, not really onboard this time.

"But he ain't real." Apple Bloom stated the obvious.

"Of course he is!" Scootaloo shot back. "We saw him last night in case you forgot!"

Sweetie Belle remind silent, not really wanting to take sides in this nor get sucked into the argument she could tell was coming on.

"That was just my brother." Apple Bloom reminded, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, if your brother got taller and dyed his mane. That figure we saw was NOT Big Macintosh! He showed up after we saw Blood Scythe and woke up Applejack. Big Mac probably scared me off."

Apple Bloom thought for a moment, it really...didn't make since.

"If Blood Scythe is so scary, why would he be scared off by Macintosh? He's the least scary pony I know."

Scootaloo scoft, but had no real answer. "Well...umm...because! Because...he doesn't like being seen. He's shy."

"Shy!" Apple Bloom repeated, about to laugh. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Girls." Sweetie Belle finally interjected. "I wouldn't have told that story if I knew it'd make you fight! Maybe we saw Blood Scythe, maybe we didn't. Ether way, why would we go looking for him?"

"Too get our cutie marks, duh." Scootaloo said, as if it made perfect since.

"How would that get us our cutie marks?" Apple Bloom argued. "And further more, what's to stop Blood Scythe from chasing us home if we did find him...if he's real I mean."

"Again, duh, there's three of us and only one of him."

Sweetie Belle nodded. "That's a good point."

Apple Bloom scoffed. "He has the word blood in his name. I don't think he much cares if we out number him."

Sweetie Belle nodded again. "That's also a good point."

"And I hate to sound like a broken record," Apple Bloom went on. "But he ain't real!"

About to shoot a come back her way, Scootaloo suddenly stopped. A smile came to her face as a clever thought began to form in her mind.

"Alright, what if I can prove that he's real?" She asked.

"...how?" Apple Bloom asked with suspicion.

"Simple. We just need to ask somepony who knows, somepony who is no doubt an expert on the Everfree Forest and everything that lives in it!"

The two wingless crusaders gave each other a look before speaking in unison. "...Rainbow Dash?"

"What! No! I don't name Rainbow Dash for everthing."

"You kind of do." Sweetie Belle muttered.

"I was gonna say Zecora! But actually, Rainbow Dash might know! She's been in the Everfree Forest a bunch...uhh, I think."

Apple Bloom's face lit up and she jumped with excitement. "That's a great idea Scootaloo!"

"I know right! Now where would Rainbow Dash be?" She pondered, tapping her chin with a hoof.

Sweetie Belle giggled as Apple Bloom grimaced. "No, Zecora. She lives in the Everfree Forest, she'd know if Blood Scythe was her neighbor or not."

Fluttering her wings with excitement, Scootaloo shot a hoof into the air. "Alright, let's move out crusaders!"

"Actually." Sweetie Belle interrupted. "Can we wait till tomorrow? Rarity was going to take me to the baking contest at Sugarcube Corner. She made the ribbons for the winners this year, she might even let me present one."

"Wait...baking contest?" Scootaloo questioned, but it went unanswered as Apple Bloom gasped at Sweetie Belle's information.

"The baking contest was today! Oh no! I promised Granny Smith I'd help her with her Apple Pie!" And with that the young Apple pony bolted out the door, hollering back as she ran off. "We'll go see Zecora tomorrow, promise."

Scootaloo had fallen to a sitting position, mouth agape at her friend's sudden departure. "Well so much for that. Guess it's just you and me Sweetie Belle, will just have to come up with another crusade for now."

Raising an eyebrow, Sweetie Belle gave her an 'are you kidding me' look. "Did you miss the part about me going to the baking contest with my sister?" She reminded, walking out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Scoot."

Having been suddenly abandoned by her fellow crusaders, and at the very start of their next crusade no less, Scootaloo threw her front hooves into the air with frustration.

"Oh come on! …..am I the only one who hasn't heard about this baking contest!"

* * *

><p>With head hung low and a heavy sigh, Twilight pushed the door open to the library. She looked a bit bloated as she walking to the middle of the front room and simple collapsed with a moan.<p>

"I never even want to see something baked ever again." She whimpered.

The day had been long and being a judge at the baking contest, she had to eat everything that was entered. The pies and cakes and cream filled things she didn't know the name of. Fritters, tarts and quiches, there was no end. Not all of it tasted good ether.

"How does Pinkie Pie do it?" She wondered. Her fellow judge hadn't slowed down in her eating, scarfing down everything and loving it all. Twilight couldn't even remember who she had picked as the winners...she couldn't even remember how many categories there were. The whole day had just been one baked nightmare.

The door opened and then closed behind her, announcing the return of Spike.

"There you are Twilight." He beamed, sounding ever cheerful. "You missed the most amazing day! Sugarcub Corner was having a baking contest and all the ponies in Ponyville turned out to bake or watch or to enjoy all the free baked goods." He licked his lips with delight. "Some of those ponies made the best deserts I ever had, I can't believe you missed it."

Lifting up her head with a weak smile, Twilight shook her head. "I didn't miss it Spike, I was one of the judges."

Spike looked very puzzled at this news. "No way, Pinkie Pie and this green faced pony were the judges. I don't know what her name was, but she did wave at me, I think she thought I was cute." He chuckled, imagining he had a secret admirer.

Twilight giggled, already feeling better, despite her aching stomach. "That was me. My face was probably green cause I was sick." She then narrowed her eyes at him in announce. "If I remember right I was waving at you to get me a bucket."

Spike blushed fearsly, very embarrassed at the realization. "Oh...haha, sorry Twilight."

Her faced soften as she stood. "It's okay Spike, I forgive you. Oh and it turns out, Pinkie Pie wasn't the one who left the book."

"Really? Huh, I thought I was spot on. So who did?"

Twilight shrugged, not caring anymore. "I don't know, it probably just fell from the top of a book case, I figured out that the Broken Unicorn is just some urban pony tale anyway. Not a long lost legend or some forgotten myth." She chuckled at herself for thinking such a thing in the first place.

Getting rid of her saddle bag, Twilight tossing it aside. She stretched, tiered from the long day. Together, her and Spike went off to get ready for bed, nether of them noticed that the old book had fallen out of the saddle bad.

It laid open on the floor, showing off the back few pages, which were blank. As no eyes were around to witness, ink began to appear on the pages, revealing more to the story of The Broken Unicorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hurray, chapter two is done and so soon, probably won't be the norm just so you know. Anyway, had lots of fun with this chapter. I never intended this whole baking thing to be the kind of focal point of this chapter, funny how things work out like that.<strong>

**Thank you to those that commented, reviews always mean a great deal to me.**

**So I learned today that Applejack's name is spelled as one word, not two as I had used for the last chapter (which I've since changed) oops. Not sure how fast chapter 3 will be making an appearance, but I'm sure looking forward to what happens next, I hope all of you are as well.**


	3. Investigating and Delivery

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>It was looking to be a beautiful day as the first ray of sunlight began to shine onto Ponyville. Animals were awakening to the new day as the morning chirps of birds floated through the air. But at the edge of Ponyville, within the Everfree Forest, the dark inhabitants began to take shelter. Sleep in the hours of day, and roam freely by night, that was the order of things within the unnatural forest.<p>

Despite the forest's reputation as well as the common fear most ponies had towards it, that did not stop one brave mail carrier from doing her duty.

The light gray, blond maned pegasus landed in a grassy clearing, the Everfree Forest only a few paces away. She had been carrying a package, which she set down with relief. This mailmare was wall eyed. While it effected her flying somewhat, she managed to get around just fine from her view point.

"Okay." She spoke in a sort of sing-songy, care free voice before leaning close to the package, trying to read the delivery address.

"0001 Open Field, Everfree Forest Trees, Ponieville." She read aloud. A frown came upon her face as she looked at her surroundings in confusion. "...I don't even see any street numbers."

Sighing in frustration she sat. This was a defeat for sure. How was she supposed to deliver a package to an address that didn't even exist? She'd have to come up with an idea, so she started tapping her chin with a hoof to help herself think.

"Let's see, l could just leave it here, but that'd mean it didn't get delivered. Oh, I could just give it to the first pony I see! ...but I don't want to carry this heavy box back to town."

It was truly a dilemma. Torn between her oath to deliver the mail and not wanting to keep carrying the box with no true destination, this hard working pegasus was stuck without a solution.

"I know!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet with revelation. "Where does all mail with no home go, the river!"

It was so obvious really...well, to her anyway. It was a plan she'd of carried out too, but as she was ready to left the box again, the sound of somepony clearing their throat could be heard from the tree line.

Pausing, the mailmare's head tilted, confused.

"Umm...is that the package for 0001 Open Field?" The unseen pony asked, their voice sounding deep, maybe even sinister. But the uncertainty and shyness lacing the voice took away just about all intimidation that could of been there.

"It sure is!" The mare said with a smile. "Do you know where that is?"

There was a moment of hesitation before her question was answered. "It's right here actually. This is an open field, the Everfree Forest right next to it...we're technically in Ponyville. I guess I thought the address was pretty self explanatory."

"So I AM in the right place." She was relieved to learn that. "So is this a business or a residence?"

"Uhh...if you could like, just leave the package by the tree, that'd be great."

Shrugging, figuring this mystery pony to not be much of a talker, she pushed the package forward, leaving it by the closest tree. Then instead of flying off, her job being done, she just sat, looking into the forest with an absent smile. It was hard to see into the forest and she couldn't be too sure, but it looked as if a pair of dark blue eyes where watching her.

"What are you waiting for?" The voice asked her after a few minutes.

"A tip!" She explained matter-of-factly.

"A ti-but...no one tips the mailponies! Do they?" The voice was unsure and clearly flustered.

"Not always, but sometimes, when I have to carry a heavy package. I like tips in muffins."

As she smiled at where she thought she had seen the dark blue eyes, a groan could be heard, which made her giggle. Whoever this shy pony was, she sure found him to be quite silly.

"Fine, here." He finally gave in, a cupcake being tossed out from the forest, landing at her hooves.

"...that's a cupcake." She frowned, very disappointed.

"Oh...well what's the difference?"

Gasping with disbelief, the mail mare's wings actually fluttered a bit, causing her to go into the air a couple feet, before stopping and landing back on the ground with a thud.

"What's the difference! Only everything! Plus they're not as sweet as cupcakes, so a diabetic can eat more of them before a coma."

The eyes blinked, their owner being at a loss for words. "Uh-hu...so you're diabetic?"

"No."

Silence filled the air, the mailmare just smiling and the blue eyes just looking on in confusion.

"Can you please just go away." The unseen one finally pleaded.

"Sure, but I'll be back tomorrow! Unless you don't have mail, then it'll be the day after. Maybe then you'll have muffins." And with a final giggle, she took off to the skies.

A sigh of relief came from the forest, the dark blue eyes watching as the mail mare flew farther and farther off. Once she was out of sight, a hoof reached out from the cover of the trees, resting on the package and pulling it into the forest.

A deep, ominous laughter filled the surrounding area, along with sounds of cardboard being torn open. A red and black glow of magic light could be seen within the forest as the laughter went on.

"At long last, the Bands of Power have returned to me."

* * *

><p>When Twilight Sparkle awoke, she felt much better then she had upon going to bed. Regardless, the very idea of having pancakes or anything else made with flower for breakfast made her want to vomit.<p>

As she went through her morning routine of brushing teeth, mane and tail, she decided to let Spike sleep in a bit. She had no need of his assistance for now and baby dragons needed more rest than grown ponies.

Once on the first floor of the tree house library, she had planned to make a bit of tea to start the morning off with. However, her plans quickly changed when she spotted that old book, laying open on the floor.

"That's, odd." She frowned, taking a couple hesitant steps towards it. "I know I left you in my saddle bag."

Giving no answer, the book only laid there, lifeless and being very unhelpful. Twilight decided to just try and ignore it, until the page that it was open to caught her eye.

"Impossible." She mutter, her horn lighting up. The booked raised into the air, getting pulled closer to Twilight's face.

This was a page she hadn't seen before. In fact, she'd of sworn that yesterday, it hadn't been in the book at all. Getting more drawn into this strange book's mystery, she read allowed.

"While the Broken Unicorn has forever lost his unicorn magic, it is believed that magical bands of power could restore part, if not all of his magic. Though the bands were lost centres ago, if he was to ever find them, Blood Scythe could bring his full revenge upon Ponyville, making it apart of the Everfree Forest forever!"

Twilight's mouth dropped open. This had to be a warning, somepony was trying to warn her. Yesterday she had been willing to dismiss the whole thing. But now, the book had revealed more of it's story, indicating that a threat from this Broken Unicorn was imminent.

What was to be her course of action? Warn the Mayor? Inform Celestia? Gather her friends together and try and find the location of Blood Scythe and maybe hopefully talk to him and convince him to not extract his revenge upon Ponyville for causing him to loss his horn!

But, there was that nagging feeling, that rationality embedded in the back of her mind she couldn't ignore. Blood Scythe wasn't real! But then, Nightmare Moon hadn't been real ether.

"Come on Twilight, think, you can figure this out." She said aloud, trying to put the peaces together.

Nightmare Moon had been a well known story that everypony knew about. The Elements of Harmony could be found in a number of source books. Blood Scythe on the other hoof, she had never heard of until the other day. And now these Bands of Power, she knew she'd never heard of those.

"AHH!" She finally cried out in frustration. "This is driving me crazy! Why am I so obsessed over some stupid story! It's clearly just some made up local legend unless...unless somepony has gone to efforts to keep the story hidden!"

Yes, that could very well be the case! What if Blood Scythe had prevented his story from getting out so he could plan his return without fear of anypony trying to stop him. But somepony did know, they had to, that's why they were trying to get this information to Twilight.

But regardless, she needed to remain calm. Flying off the hand wouldn't solve anything. Twilight would just have to do what she always did best. Study!

"Spike!" She yelled loudly, darting up the stairs to his basket. Her yell had awoken the sleepy dragon, but he was barley self aware.

"Spike, you have to get up. I need you to help me go through every book. We need to find anything, even the smallest hint on Bands of Power or the Broken Unicorn."

"...hu...uhhh, stupid alarm clock." Spike mumbled to himself, throwing a small gem stone at Twilight, hitting her in the face.

Twilight indeed was stunned, not just from the fact that Spike had been eating in bed again, when she had made it clear he couldn't. But he was sleeping through a major crises! Well, a potential crises. Maybe more of a, potential crises that could one day happen but Twilight wasn't totally sure yet.

None the less, it was a crises of some kind.

Lowering her head, Twilight tipped the basket over. Spike came rolling out, losing his blanket and pillow in the process. He sat up, dizzy, alarmed and not at all happy.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" He demanded in his cranky, sleepy voice.

Twilight couldn't help but look apologetic. "I'm really sorry Spike. But I need your help. We have to find some clue as to what the Bands of Power are and wither Blood Scythe could really return or not!"

Spike wanted to argue. If he protested, maybe he could get Twilight to see how she was over reacting. But by the determined look she had, the little dragon knew it would be pointless. With a heavy sigh, he got to his feet.

* * *

><p>"Do you even know where we're going?" Scootaloo challenged.<p>

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had awoken early, meeting up for their grand crusade. But now, having spent more than an hour wondering through the Everfree Forest, morale had gotten low.

"Of course I do!" Apple Bloom shot back. "We're going to Zecora's"

"I think she meant, do you know the way?" Sweetie Belle explained, causing Apple Bloom to blush slightly with embarrassment.

"Oh, right. Well yeah I know the way. I have been to her place before."

The two crusaders following Apple Bloom had doubtful looks. She may have been to Zecora's before, but it didn't mean she remembered the way.

"Eck! This is so boring!" Scootaloo announced dramatically. "Everything in here is just dark and looks the same. If we had gone to see Rainbow Dash I bet we'd of had answers by now."

Rather exasperated, Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "This was your idea Scoot. Besides, I bet we're getting close."

Minutes passed by in silence, eerie sounds could be heard from the trees and behind rocks. The crusaders paid little attention to these things. They had brought a mirror with them for their journey, if any monstrous creature showed up, they'd simple scare it off with it's own reflection. Or so was they're logic.

Just as Scootallo was contemplating complaining again, a tree came into view in the distance. It had bottles hanging from the branches and creepy masks surrounding it.

"That's it!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she began to gallop towards it.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both went wide eyed. Zecora lived here?

"Well, I guess if you live in the EverFree Forest your taste in decorating would be...different." Sweetie Belle commented.

Scootaloo on the other hand was getting a huge grin. "This place is so cool! I wonder if she'd let me have one of those masks!."

The two fillies quickly caught up with Apple Bloom, who was waiting at the front of Zecora's door. She gave a gentle knock.

"Now let me do the talking." Apple Bloom said. "Zecora talks a little funny so I might have to translate."

The door creaked open and the zebra came into view.

"Well, if it isn't little Apple Bloom and her crusading allies. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Sweetie Belle did her best to not giggle, though it was hard. She had never met anypony who talked in rhyme before. Scootaloo on the other hoof looked on dumbfounded. This was getting...weird.

"Hi Zecora." Apple Bloom greeted politely. "My friends and I were wondering if you could help us. We got some questions we thought you'd know the answers too."

Zecora smiled warmly. "Of course my little ponies, come inside. Ask your questions, perhaps I can be a helpful guide."

The three walked in together, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking around in wonderment at Zecora's home.

"Now you three, what have you come to ask of me?"

"Why does she keep talking like that?" Scootaloo whispered, earning a nudge from Sweetie Bell to silence her.

"Be polite." The unicorn warned.

"Well, you see." Apple Bloom started to explain. "We just heard this story about a unicorn."

"A scary evil unicorn!" Scootaloo added.

Apple Bloom continued. "Right. And, well, apparently he's supposed to live in the Everfree Forest. Now I'm pretty sure he ain't real, but Scootaloo thinks we saw him."

"We did see him!"

"And well, we figured if anypony knew if a unicorn was living out here it'd be you."

With a soft smile, Zecora chuckled lightly. She was clearly amused by this.

"Oh silly children who's minds are at play. Listen to my words and perhaps your opinion I can sway. Many things live here, it is quite true. But a neighboring unicorn is information I find new."

"...what?" Scootaloo questioned, finding none of that helpful.

"It means no." Sweetie Belle explained, finding Zecora's rhyming easy to understand.

Smileing smugly, Apple Bloom glanced at her friends. "See, I told you he wasn't real."

Not willing to give up so easily, Scoolaloo spoke up. "Are you sure! You've never seen a unicorn that has a smashed horn and has the faces of lost souls for a cutie mark?"

Zecora raised and eyebrow a bit taken back buy the description.

"Such a story of woe and gloom, you can only be describing Blood Scythe I assume?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said with excitement. The other two crusaders now wide eyed with surprise.

"A pony folk I've seen before, though its been a number of moons since he knocked on my door. Where he lives I do not know, so it is not information I can bestow. If you truly wish to find him, simple search around. Though be warned, he terrorizes those who walk these grounds."

None of the crusaders spoke, they were all speechless. If what Zecora was saying was true, then it meant a strong possibility they had seen Blood Scythe the other night. It meant that the Broken Unicorn, was real!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: First off, I'd like to apologize. Both for this chapter taking more than a week to update and for it being sub par. I'm not happy with this chapter, for a number of reasons. But lacking the inspiration and ideas to fix it, I've decided to just post it and move on to chapter 4, a chapter I'm excited about and am truly hoping will be far superior to this one.<strong>

**As always I am eager for feed back, both positive and negative. What did you think, what'd you like. What could of been better and what made you shake your head, lol.**

**Until next update readers**

**- Heart of Blades**


End file.
